El deseo que mas quiero
by RainbowMoon14
Summary: En esta historia descubriran por todo lo que pasaron nuestras protagonistas para por fin poder ser felices... en realidad no soy muy buena con las sinopsis XD
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic: Kannazuki no miko

Capitulo 1: OBSERVANDO AL SOL

CHIKANE:  
_Himeko! Himeko! Ohayo- le dije mirándola a los ojos  
_ Ohayo Chikane-chan!- me repondio con una ternura inigualable, mientras sostenía su maletín para el instituto. _ Himeko te espero en el almuerzo en el jardín de las rosas...- le dije mientras observaba su hermoso cabello dorado danzar por el viento _ si, Chikane-chan ahí estaré me respondió con su delicada voz y una linda e inocente sonrisa. Después se dio media vuelta y fue con mako-chan para entrar a clases mientras yo hacía lo mismo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella, su rostro tan inocente, su hermoso cabello dorado y suave, su piel blanca y suave como la de un bebé, su cintura y pechos perfectamente redondos. La estaba comenzando a desear...neh pero que estoy pensando ella es una chica como yo, así que no tengo oportunidad creo que solo será mejor conformarse como una amiga pero… no sé cuánto tiempo podre contener este sentimiento digo agarrándome fuertemente el uniforme de la escuela

*Pasó media jornada y ya era la hora del almuerzo*

HIMEKO:  
Voy a estar con Chikane-chan, estoy tan nerviosa dije mientras me sonrojaba _ ah Konichiwa Himeko!- me dijo Ogami Souma _ Ne Himeko estas libre el sábado? me dijo Ogami algo apenado._Oh.. Ogami-kun, hola!.. Lo siento, pero no puedo, es que tengo un compromiso con una amiga- le dije._Ah si Himemiya verdad?- me respondió Ogami-kun con cara de celos._ Gomene Ogami-kun, se me hace tarde! le dije algo preocupada porque sabia que chikane-chan me estaba esperando para almorzar juntas.  
Chikane-chan! Gomene,- le decía tratando de pasar por las hojas de las plantas.._ Ne Himeko, no te preocupes mientras se acercaba a mi dándome su mano para salir de las hojas y rosas que no me dejaban entrar bien. Es que me retrase porque Ogami-kun me invito a salir-le dije._ Ogami Souma? .- respondió algo celosa pero siempre lo trata de disimular. _Neh Chikane-chan no acepte!..- le dije con una sonrisa._Ah?.. Porque no Himeko?..-me dijo._ Porque quiero estar contigo- le conteste. _Himeko - dijo en voz baja..._ Me di cuenta que tenía una cara de alivio.. almorzamos tranquilamente, como siempre chikane- chan tan perfecta con todo lo que hace ._neh himeko- dijo en tono preocupado ._que pasa chikane-chan? ._como consideras a oogami souma como un amigo? Como un compañero? O quizás… ._a donde viene esa pregunta chikane-cha?- dije preocupada ._solo quiero saber si ves a oogami souma más que a un amigo, pues siempre el esta detrás de ti y busca cualquier pretexto para hablar contigo- decía chikane-cha en tono de molesta ._oogami-ku es muy lindo conmigo y aveces pienso que podemos llegar a ser algo mas que amigos - dije sonriendo pero pude notar como cambio la expresión de chikane-cha a una triste ._pero eso nunca pasara solo me lo eh imaginado, pero no te preocupes chikane-cha entre oogami-kun y yo no puede pasar nada, no te preocupes-dije sonriendo para poder cambiar la expresión de chikane-cha ._neh himeko me estaba preguntando si te gustaría venir a mi casa el sábado?- dijo chikane-cha un poco avergonzada ._claro! Que me gustaría ir a tu casa chikane-cha- dije dándole un tierno abrazo ._bueno himeko me alegra de que aceptaras mi invitación, bien entonces recojamos las cosas, el toque lo darán pronto y debemos llegar tarde a clase- dijo chikane-cha levantándose para recoger. Al haber aceptado la invitación de chikane-cha pude ver un brillo en sus ojos y una tierna sonrisa, ya quiero que sea sábado para pasar el dia con chikane-cha que tan solo de pensarlo me pongo nerviosa… al estar con chikane-cha me hace realmente muy feliz, pero este sentimiento jamas lo había sentido ni siquiera con oogami-ku… pero… se siente muy bien.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: SENTIMIENTOS

*Pasaron los días y el sábado llego al fin*

CHIKANE:  
Himeko Himeko! –llamaba a la puerta. _Chikane-chan que haces aquí? –me respondió sorprendida.._ Vine por ti Himeko, no creerás que te iba a dejar que fueras a mi mansión en un taxi- le dije… rápidamente Himeko se arregló, se despidió de mako-chan y subió al coche junto a mí.  
Himeko pareces contenta – le dije.. _es que estoy contenta de estar con Chikane-chan – me respondió con una carita tan inocente y su risa que me deslumbra con tan solo verla, al escuchar esas palabras que venían de mi Himeko sentía que era la chica más feliz del mundo.  
Himeko…- dije en voz baja mientras me acercaba a ella y la abrazaba poniendo mi cabeza sobre la suya, ella me respondió mi abrazo y me abrazo también poniendo su cara sobre mi pecho, parecía como si en realidad tuviésemos una relación amorosa seria.

HIMEKO:  
Cuando chikane-chan me abrazo me sentí protegida, me sentía muy bien a su lado, por lo cual también la abrasé…_Himeko ya vamos a llegar- me dijo chikane-chan mirándome a los ojos, su rostro era tan perfecto, era muy atractiva, que tan solo me sonrojé sin remedio, no podía evitarlo era una sensación que nunca había sentido con nadie, ni con Ogami-kun… _Ne Himeko bajemos del coche, Bienvenida a mi mansión- me respondió mientras me daba su mano para que bajara del coche, yo tome su mano sin pensarlo dos veces. Entramos a su mansión y era muy grande, muy elegante y había muchas sirvientas dándonos la bienvenida.._Ohayo! Mi nombre es Kurusugawa Himeko- dije algo apenada.._Bienvenida Kurusugawa-sama –Respondieron todas las sirvientas al mismo tiempo, parecía como si fuera un coro.._Otoha-san encárgate del almuerzo para mí y Kurusugawa-san Onegai…-dijo Chikane-chan mientras tomo mi mano y me llevo a la sala donde estaba un hermoso y elegante piano….

CHIKANE:  
Ne Himeko siéntate por favor, esta también es tu casa_ le dije.._hay etto chikane-chan…- me respondió algo nerviosa y tímida.._que pasa Himeko?-le pregunte.._es que me siento algo incomoda, tu mansión es muy grande y yo…..-le puse mi dedo índice en sus lindos y suaves labios y le dije…_"Himeko esta también es tu casa, eres la más importante para mí"- en ese momento me levante ya que estaba de rodillas ante ella y me senté a tocar el piano…

HIMEKO:  
Mi corazón latía muy fuerte, cundo chikane-chan me dijo esas palabras me sentí nerviosa…. Mientras ella toca el piano yo la observaba, era tan elegante, su cabello azulado y largo era muy hermoso, su piel era tan blanca y su mirada tan pura y atractiva... no había duda que deslumbraba su belleza natural. Pero no sabía porque yo sentía esas emociones al verla… porque….

CHIKANE:  
Mientras escuchaba la melodía que yo misma tocaba volteaba varias veces a observar a Himeko, estaba muy contenta de que estuviera en mi mansión, pero de lo que si estaba muy segura era de que iba a ser un fin de semana inolvidable…_Himeko! Te gusta esta melodía?-le pregunte… _si! Chikane-chan, está muy linda –me respondió con una sonrisa, muy original de ella. Pero amaba sus risas. Después de un rato…_Ojou-sama ya está listo el almuerzo para usted y la señorita- me dijo Otoha-san, entonces me levante y tome la mano de Himeko para llevarla a almorzar, noté que Himeko estaba nerviosa y le dije.._ Himeko todo está bien? después de almorzar te llevare a mi lugar preferido si?– me respondió… Paso una hora y la lleve al jardín de mi mansión, justo en el árbol grande que cuando niña me gustaba trepar. _Himeko aquí vengo a pensar y reflexionar, es un lugar muy lindo con una vista hermosa, me preguntaría si tu quisieras pasar un rato conmigo aquí…-le dije mientras con mi mano tocaba su hombro…

HIMEKO:  
Hai chikane-chan, mientras aquí aprovecho para decirte algo, es muy importante tu opinión para mi- le respondí; entonces nos sentamos recargadas al árbol…_Himeko dime…_me respondió. _ Chikane-chan.. yo.. crees que es malo que yo siendo la sacerdotista de sol empiece a sentir cosas por Ogami-kun? Bueno es que él es uno de los pilares del Orochi – le dije..

CHIKANE:  
Himeko… si sientes algo por Ogami Souma deberías de decirle, está claro que el también siente algo lindo por ti…..- le dije desviando la mirada hacia el cielo, sentía celos y tristeza, pensé que Himeko nunca se podía fijar en mi porque soy una chica…- tu crees chikane-chan?- me respondió.._ Si Hiemko díselo...-le dije, estaba totalmente destrozada por dentro, sentía ganas de llorar, yo misma le decía que se confesara a Ogami Souma.. mientras yo sufría de amor por ella, un amor secreto, un amor que quizás nunca será correspondido. _Ah… arigato Chikane-chan – me dijo mientras tomo mi brazo y descansó su cabeza en mi hombro. _ Himeko eres mi sol que ilumina mi vida, Himeko yo te amo, te amo- dije en mis pensamientos mientras también descansaba mi cabeza en la suya, se me escapo una lagrima, pero ella no se dio cuenta.

_Himeko.. quedate a dormir aquí esta noche…-le dije aun recargada en ella  
_Pero Chikane-chan no quiero ser una molestia..-me respondió  
_Himeko te lo pido, quédate esta noche conmigo…  
_Chikane-chan…. Esta bien  
_Arigato Himeko..-le dije cuando fuertemente apreté su mano.. me miro a los ojos y me dijo…  
_Eres mi mejor amiga Chikane-chan no quiero perderte nunca…  
_Himeko yo tampoco quiero perderte – sentía una gran tristeza dentro de mi, odiaba a Ogami Souma, lo detestaba tanto que quería eliminarlo... para que Himeko fuera toda mía, de nadie mas, no quería compartirla, era mi radiante sol…

Tengo que revivir al Ame No Murakumo, Ogami Souma serás eliminado, Himeko es mía..!  
_Himeko dormirás en mi habitación, será divertido hablar nostras dos en la noche, que te parece- le dije.._Si tu me lo pides esta bien Chikane-chan, te quiero, eres mi mejor amiga – me dio un beso en la mejilla, me dejo paralizada al sentir sus labios suaves en mi mejilla, Himeko porque no te das cuenta? Porque…


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: LUNA NEGRA

CHIKANE:  
Pasó unas cuantas horas y estaba atardeciendo, el sol estaba por meterse, estaba mal de ánimos por lo que había sucedido con Himeko, cenamos lo que Otoha-san nos había preparado y Himeko estaba muy contenta, no sé si era porque estaba conmigo o por lo de Ogami Souma .  
_Chikane-chan me ayudas a escribirle una carta a Ogami-kun?_ Himeko, está bien-le respondí.. _gracias Chikane-chan, no sé qué haría sin ti- Me dijo con una sonrisa tierna y sus ojos morados tan brillantes e ilusionados. ..Nos levantamos de la mesa donde cenamos Himeko y yo y nos dirigimos a mi Habitación _Himeko! Toma esto- le preste mi pijama preferida, quería que ella lo usara y dejara su aroma en ella. _Hai Chikane-chan estoy contenta de estar en una pijamada contigo, soy muy afortunada- me dijo mientras se desabotonaba la blusa ._Himeko-dije en mis pensamientos, me estaba empezando a sonrojar al ver su pequeña y hermosa espalda. _Himeko eres muy linda- le dije mientras la observaba.._Chikane-chan no tanto como tú- me dijo entre risas por lo apenada que se sentía_ quieres que te ayude a hacer la carta para Souma-le dije mirando al suelo.._ Chikane-chan mejor no.. primero quiero salir con Ogami-kun..-me respondió normalmente.._Ok Himeko- me sentí algo aliviada _Himeko estoy algo cansada, ven y acuéstate- le dije.._si Chikane-chan, ya voy- mientras se terminaba de poner la pigama, después se acercó a mí y se acostó a mi lado, estaba oscuro, solo quedaba la luz de la luna que nos alumbraba por la ventana de repente Himeko se acercó y me abrazó poniendo su cabeza sobre mi pecho, yo le correspondí su abrazo y puse mis brazos rodeándola, había un gran silencio

HIMEKO:  
Me acosté y abrasé a Chikane-chan, la veía un poco extraña, un poco triste pero no sabía porque, no tenía el valor para preguntarle, por eso la abrasé, pero cuando me abrazó me sentí muy bien, me sentía protegida, comparé esa emoción con Ogami-kun, y nunca había sentido eso ni siquiera con él, que es lo que me está pasando, me pregunte a mí misma aun estando abrazada de chikane-chan y por alguna razón no quería soltarla. Entonces ahí empecé a dudar de lo que sentía por Ogami-kun y decidí mejor no hacer ni una carta hasta no estar segura de lo que sentía. No le tome importancia, estaba cansada y mejor decidí descansar y esperar el nuevo día.

CHIKANE:  
Mire de pronto a mi princesa y estaba completamente dormida abrasándome sin soltarme, entonces sentí ganas de besarla, no podía resistirme ese rostro tan inocente durmiendo sin preocupación alguna. Me enderecé un poco, sin despertar a mi princesa, no quería que me soltara, y recogí un poco mi pelo con mi mano y me acerque a su rostro y la miré _Te amo Himeko-le dije en un tono bajo y la besé, no quería dejarla ir nunca, es mi Himeko, es mi princesa. La empeze a abrazar mas fuerte -no quiero perder a himeko, no quiero que nadie la tenga, yo soy su segunda mitad no ese idiota de oogami souma, tengo que deshacerme de el de una u otra manera no perderé a himeko- pensé y despues de unos momentos me quede dormida junto con mi princesa.

HIMEKO:  
Chikane-chan… Ohayo.. – media dormida le dije.. y me sorprendió que Chikane-chan no estaba dormida, no estaba en la habitación, ya era domingo en la mañana…me levante rápidamente y me vestí y me cepillé el cabello y Salí de la habitación…_Otoha-san donde esta Chikane-chan? – le pregunte.._Ohayo Señorita, Ojou-sama tuvo que salir, pero me dijo que no tardaría y estaría pronto de vuelta- me respondió Otoha…

OGAMI:  
Voy a proteger a Himeko… - mientras estaba entrenando.._Ogami Souma!... – escuche una voz … me di la vuelta y era Himemiya.._Ohayo Himemiya, que te trae por acá, te puedo ayudar en algo? Le pregunte.._Ogami! Que pretendes!.. Me dijo con una voz fría mientras se acercaba a mí.._ ah? Himemiya de que estás hablando?- le dije.._No seas idiota, pretendes algo con Himeko no es así? –me dijo algo enfadada, entonces yo me enoje por la manera en que me hablaba.._ Himemiya! Lo que pretendo es protegerla, aunque yo sea un pilar del Orochi lucho contra eso para poder protegerlas a las dos, me gusta Kurusugawa-san y voy a luchar para que me acepte..- le dije muy decidido.._Ogami! Aléjate de Himeko, aléjate de ella de una vez, ella no te quiere, ella solo es amable contigo porque la proteges...-me dijo .. Me di cuenta que Himemiya me odiaba por alguna razón.._ Himemiya! Kurusugawa-san no es así, por lo tanto luchare hasta que me acepte. Le respondí..._ Idiota, eres un Idiota no te das cuenta de nada… - alcance a escuchar mientras se daba la vuelta para retirarse, no quise hacerle caso, lo que decía era incoherente, mi deber era proteger a Himeko…

CHIKANE:  
Me retire de la casa de Ogami Souma, lo odiaba demasiado por querer robar a mi princesa… llegue a un lugar de una montaña, estaba deshabitado, no había nada más que arboles a mi alrededor…  
Orochi.. Orochi!- grité muy fuerte…_ Orochi! Quiero ser una de tus discípulos, quiero ser tu aliada…De pronto se escuchó una voz demoniaca y risas, supe que me había escuchado Orochi, empezó a rodearme una especie de niebla morada por mi cuerpo y empecé a escuchar al Orochi.._Sacerdotista Lunar.. Una sacerdotista desdichada, Seguirás mis ordenes, se de tu odio con oogami souma el séptimo pilar pero sabes? Si sigues mis ordenes tu puedes deshacerte sin ningún problema pero eso te costara… estas dispuesta de llenar tu corazón con la maldad del orochi? ._si, acepto si asi puedo deshacerme de oogami souma y proteger a himeko acepto tus condiciones- decía mientras volteaba a ver el cielo –muy bien sacerdotisa de la luna de ahora en adelante eres una mas de los orochis- una niebla morada empezó a rodearme y entraron donde tenia mi símbolo de la luna, era un poco doloroso, sentir como te consume la maldad y el odio ._himeko…- decía con dificultad, despues de unos momentos la niebla morada había desapparecio junto con la voz del orochi, me sentia realmente mal que casi caigo de rodillas ._veamos ahora quien se queda con himeko oogami souma-


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: EL PLAN DE CHIKANE

Era medio día, el cielo estaba algo nublado, el viento soplaba como nunca antes. Himeko aún seguía esperando a Chikane que había salido de la mansión por un momento, estaba algo preocupada por que el clima había cambiado bruscamente y no quería que le pasara algo a Chikane.  
_Chikane-chan donde estás?- decía Himeko en sus pensamientos más profundos  
_Otoha-san, estaré en la habitación de Chikane-chan, cuando llegue dígale que estoy en su habitación- le dijo ya que Otoha estaba a un lado de ella por el pasillo de las habitaciones, estaba limpiando los cuadros y retratos de las paredes.  
_Está bien Señorita, yo le aviso- respondió Otoha  
Llegó a la habitación de Chikane, abrió la puerta, entro y de inmediato la cerró estaba algo confundida, sentía que algo no andaba bien, lo presentía pero no le tomó importancia solo quería que Chikane-chan llegara a casa para pasar la tarde ya que este mismo día domingo se iría a los dormitorios otra vez.

Mientras Himeko esperaba a Chikane, en una montaña no muy lejos de la mansión Himemiya, se encontraba Chikane rodeándola una especie de niebla morada alrededor de su cuerpo, se reía en voz baja, tenía una mirada penetrante y fría, realmente no parecía la misma de siempre, esta vez el Orochi tomo posesión de ella.

_Espérame Himeko mi sol que ilumina mi vida, espérame - dijo la peli azul con ojos llenos de tristeza y a la vez de frialdad..  
_Sacerdotisa de la Luna, ahora eres maldad pura, destruye a los que más amas, destrúyelos!-dijo aquella voz demoniaca y burlesca. Chikane al escuchar esas voces en su cabeza, ignoro al Orochi haciéndolo a un lado  
Por fin de unos 30 minutos la señorita Chikane llego a su mansión  
_Otoha-san estoy de vuelta, ¡¿dónde está Himeko?! dijo alzando un poco la voz, para que Otoha-san se diera cuenta de su regreso a la mansión.  
_Ojou-sama! Qué bueno que regreso, Himeko la está esperando en su habitación respondió Otoha desde el segundo piso. La peli azul subió las escaleras con una elegancia que deslumbraba hasta la propia Otoha.  
_Otoha dígale a Kurusugawa-san que en unos minutos estaré ahí, mientras haré una llamada a mi padre- dijo chikane tocándose la punta de un mechón de su cabello tan hermoso, largo y brillante.  
_Ojou-sama ah... sí, claro, ahora mismo le digo-Respondió Otoha un poco sorprendida y sonrojada levemente por la señorita Chikane. Después de unos minutos Chikane tomo el teléfono y marco el número de su padre, él estaba en asuntos de negocios en Tokyo, mientras Otoha le decía a Himeko la orden de la señorita Chikane.

_Padre, soy yo Chikane-dijo con una mirada perdida, una mirada de distintas emociones a la vez, como tristeza, decepción y odio.  
_Chikane hija ¿cómo estas? ¿Ocurrió algo en la casa?-  
_ No padre, estoy bien ¿y tú como te encuentras?-  
_Bien Hija, estos negocios son muy importantes, a más tardar estaré en casa contigo en un mes, sabes que lo hago por ti verdad Chikane, eres mi Hija y quiero lo mejor para ti-  
_ Si lo sé padre, pero quiero pedirte un favor-  
_Dime Chikane...-  
_Quiero que te lleves a las criadas a Tokio con usted padre-  
_Pero Chikane hija porque ¿sucedió algo con las empleadas?-  
_No padre pero quiero ser independiente por unos días, no quiero ayuda de ninguna empleada-  
_Hija… - dijo algo sorprendido por el capricho de Chikane _Esta bien Chikane, pero no puedo estar tranquilo si no estás al cuidado de alguien, te dejaré a Otoha y al chofer, es lo que puedo hacer, no puedo dejarte así sola nada más-  
_Esta bien, las mandare hoy mismo a las 4:00pm para que estén pronto en Tokio.-  
_Hay Chikane- dijo con un suspiro _Esta bien, no sé de donde se te metió la idea pero lo haré, hija ten cuidado, cualquier cosa me llamas-  
_Si , gracias padre, adiós- dijo Chikane, después puso el teléfono en su lugar y se dio media vuelta y fue en busca de Otoha. _Otoha-san diles a las demás empleadas que pasará la limosina por todas, mi padre las necesita allá en Tokio, la limosina pasará a las 4:00 de la tarde aquí  
_Ojousama pero Usted- la interrumpió Chikane..  
_Otoha-san no se preocupe usted y el chofer estarán cargo de mi estos días.- Pasaron 2 horas y la limosina se llevó a las empleadas de la mansión Himemiya, Chikane estaba con Himeko en su habitación

HIMEKO:  
_Chikane-chan y que haremos hoy? Las empleadas se fueron y le diste el día libre a Otoha estamos completamente solas – dije mientras estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama de Chikane-chan, estaba muy aburrida, ya que Chikane-chan si me hablaba pero la sentí como si estuviese enojada, entonces decidí romper el silencio y esperar si me decía algo al respecto sobre su enojo.  
_Himeko ¿me quieres? – me respondió Chikane-chan, estaba parada justamente a lado de la ventana viendo el atardecer.  
_Etto… si Chikane-chan, si te quiero – Le dije, aún estaba muy extrañada al escuchar eso de ella  
_Mientes Himeko… - me respondió algo enojada, no sabía porque ese enojo, no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo…  
_Chikane-chan que haces!... no, no… - me interrumpió con un beso en la boca, me acostó a la fuerza en la cama mientras no paraba de besarme, estaba muy asustada no podía quitármela de encima, me empezó a quitar mi blusa y….

CHIKANE:  
Himeko te amo – le dije desesperadamente mientras le desabotonaba la blusa y la besaba apasionadamente, ella quería quitarme de encima pero no podía, era muy débil para hacer eso, me deshice de su blusa y fui directo al sostén, también se lo quite, y empecé a lamer sus hermosos pechos perfectamente redondos, ella gritaba que no lo hiciera, estaba llorando, pero no me importaba, yo la quería hacer mía.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: OOGAMI VS CHIKANE

CHIKANE:  
-Himeko- le susurraba en el oído, la estaba tocando como si ningún otro la habría tocado, me deshice de su blusa y también de su sostén ella pataleaba pero no lograba nada con eso, la amaba tanto por fin la tenía como quería, deslice mi mano a su feminidad, empecé a presionar y acariciar, de repente escuche un gemido de Himeko, mire a su rostro y estaba apretando sus ojos, torciendo un poco sus hermosos labios suaves que me encantan, y después otro gemido y otro y otro, le quite su falda y quedó solo en bragas.

HIMEKO:  
No…aahhh! Chikane no detente aahhh! - muy apenas podía hablar me besaba tanto, estaba muy asustada y llorando para que me dejara en paz pero no lo hacía ¿Por qué Chikane-chan? Estaba tan triste que no podía creerlo, me dejo completamente desnuda, me quito mi ropa interior y yo no paraba de llorar…

CHIKANE:  
-Cállate Himeko te amo, ¿no lo entiendes verdad? - metí mis 2 dedos en sus entrada, los sacaba y los metía una y otra vez, empezó a salir un líquido blanquecino, me di cuenta que era la esencia de mi princesa, pasaron unos minutos y termine con ella estaba llorando, ella estaba destrozada, estaba en posición fetal tapándose con una sabana su intimidad y de repente…

_Himemiyaaaaa! - escuche desde afuera, de inmediato supe que era ese idiota de Oogami Souma, siempre estaba en medio, mi odio hacia él era infinito me fije por la ventana y era el efectivamente pero estaba en su robot de Orochi, entonces llame a mi robot también, me tendió su brazo metálico para que subiera en él y así poder entrar a él.  
_Ahora con nuestros robots estamos cara a cara Oogami- le dije desde mi robot.  
_Himemiya, desde la última vez que nos vimos, no me dejaste un buen sabor de boca (literalmente) Sé que Himeko está en peligro, mi marca de Orochi que tengo en la frente comenzó a brillar fuertemente, que le haz echo a Kurusugawa-san ¡¿dónde está?! - me dijo con cara de poco amigos…  
_Oogami! Eso no te importa- le dije gritando mientras mi robot preparaba el arco, apunte hacia su robot y comencé a lanzar mis flechas.

OOGAMI:  
Mire que me apuntaba con el arco y comenzó a dispararme, de inmediato me puse a esquivar sus flechas mientras corría con mi robot, me dio como 5 veces, pero con eso no me podía detener, tenía que saber de Himeko!

*Mientras Oogami Y Chikane peleaban, Himeko estaba llena de pensamientos confusos*

HIMEKO:  
-Chikane-chan por qué - dije en mis pensamientos, no sé quién eres ahora no la Chikane-chan que yo conozco, pero por qué me hiciste esto, yo te quiero pero no puedo querer a alguien como tú, a alguien que me hizo daño, me tocaste…

*Himeko aún estaba tirada en la cama en posición fetal, le salían lagrimas por la gran tristeza que sentía mientras en la pelea con Chikane y Souma…*

-por qué sigues fastidiándome oogami?- dijo chikane molesta –no te estoy fastidiando mi misión es proteger a himeko, incluso si tengo que enfrentarme contigo- dijo oogami igual de molesto -deja de decir eso, yo soy quien protege a himeko, solo yo así que ya CALLATE!- decía chikane-chan mientras empezaba otra vez a lanzar sus flechas contra souma provocando que el robot de souma se fuera destruyendo poco a poco –himemiya porque me odias tanto?- decía souma con dificultad –todavía tienes el descaro de preguntarme por qué te odio? Porque siempre te tienes que interponer entre Himeko y yo y es algo que ya no tolero- dijo chikane dándole a souma un golpe muy fuerte en el estómago haciéndole caer de rodillas –Hi-himemiya… yo… yo seré quien proteja a Himeko- decía con dificultad –dices que puedes protegerla pero mírate ahora tirado de rodillas ante mí, así que ya deja de decir estupideces, no tienes la suficiente voluntad y fuerza como para protegerla, el decirlo no basta también hay que demostrarlo, así que lo mejor en este momento es deshacerme de ti, dulces sueños souma- decía chikane mientras le lanzaba una flecha de color roja a oogami haciéndolo volar hasta la puerta principal de hierro del jardín. Después de esa gran explosión toda la puerta principal quedo destruida dejando pedazos de fierro por todas partes, el robot de souma quedo destruido al igual que el quedo inconsciente con muchas heridas profundas en su cuerpo. Otoha-sama volvió a la mansión y lo primero que vio fue a souma tirado en el suelo con muchas heridas y empezada a sangrar mucho, otoha-sama llamo al hospital para que vinieran por él.

*Llegaron por Oogami en un automóvil y se lo llevaron, Otoha estaba muy preocupada y asustada por pensar en cómo decirle lo sucedido al Señor Himemiya, pero al entrar a la mansión estaba completamente oscuro, Himeko salió de la mansión sin dirigirle la palabra a Otoha*

_Señor Himemiya-sama, disculpe mi llamado pero sucedió…- Otoha le dijo toda su versión de lo que le había pasado a la mansión, sin realmente saber lo verdadero.  
_Pero que dices Otohaaaa! – dijo el señor muy alterado…  
_ Señor no hay nadie en la mansión, ni siquiera su Hija y no sé dónde está…  
_ No puede ser, todo esto está mal, Otoha conozco a mi Hija y sé que ella está bien, de seguro se fue de la mansión por su cuenta, ella ya no es una niña, es una señorita. Otoha lo único que puedo hacer por el momento es enviar a alguien que valla por ti y te traiga acá en Tokyo con las demás, ya arreglaré esto con mi Hija…  
_está bien señor. Cuando pasarán por mí?  
_A media noche pasara el auto, si te quedas es muy inseguro para ti  
_Señor Himemiya muchas gracias – Después Otoha colgó el teléfono y empezó a preparar maleta, su rostro era de preocupación extrema por la señorita Chikane.

*Himeko llegó a los dormitorios, entro a la habitación de ella y mako-chan*

HIMEKO:  
_Himeko que bueno que llegas! – me dijo mako-chan al verme entrar, pero no le respondí, me quería morir al recordar lo sucedido…  
_Himeko? Pasó algo? – Siguió mako-chan…  
_no Mako-chan, nada, estoy cansada, ya me voy a dormir – dije mientras me acostaba y trataba de cubrir mi rostro para que mako-chan no notara mis lágrimas secas…

*Makoto no quedo tranquila después de ver esa actitud tan apagada de Himeko, pero aun así, se apagaron las luces de la habitación y durmieron como si nada hubiese pasado*


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: TE AMO CHIKANE-CHAN

*Era Lunes en la mañana, era un día bastante agradable, había muchos estudiantes camino al colegio, todos se veían realmente despreocupados y felices, pero menos Himeko*  
_Himeko! Desde ayer que llegaste a los dormitorios no tienes buena pinta, te veo preocupada y triste paso algo con Miya-sama- dijo Makoto mirando hacia un lado para ver a Himeko  
_Mako-chan no, no es nada importante, en serio.- dijo mirando al suelo con ojos perdidos  
_Hay Himeko puedes contarme lo que sea, somos amigas, para eso estamos - dijo Makoto con una leve sonrisa y con orgullo alto.  
_Mako-chan las cosas no andan bien con Chikane-chan- dijo Himeko  
_ Ah, ya veo ne Himeko parece como si tuvieras una de esas discusiones de pareja- dijo Makoto con una sonrisa algo burlesca  
_Pero que dices Mako-chan, como se te ocurre- dijo Himeko muy avergonzada que con sus delicadas manos tapaba su cara para que Makoto no viera su sonrojo.  
_hahaha Himeko, solo bromeaba, pero te doy un consejo..  
_Si mako-chan?  
_Todo problema tiene solución, a veces las soluciones son malas y otras son buenas, pero siempre se debe hacer un intento para resolverlas de la mejor manera, y más si te gusta esa persona- dijo Makoto con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba de Himeko -al rato te veo Himeko!- decia mientras se perdía entre los demás estudiantes..  
_mako-chan- Himeko quedó muy sorprendida por lo último que dijo Makoto

HIMEKO:  
y más si te gusta esa persona!- dije repitiéndolo, no podía creer lo que había dicho mako-chan, pero eso me dejo pensando mientras caminaba para llegar a clases, volteaba por todos lados para ver si estaba Chikane-chan entre la multitud pero no logré verla. Todos entraron a clases incluyéndome también, pasó media jornada y fui al jardín de las rosas y no estaba Chikane-chan, quería hablar con ella seriamente pero no la encontré por ningún lado, le pregunte a sus admiradoras y me dijeron que no había asistido a clases, cosa que se me hizo raro de ella, ella nunca faltaba a clases, nunca!. Pasaron 3 días y no sabía nada de ella, tampoco esos días asistió, me empecé a sentir sola, sentía que quería verla, estaba yo sola en el jardín de las rosas recordando esos lindos días que estaba con ella, pero de pronto se me venía a la mente esas escenas del fin de semana, no entendía muchas cosas Pasó otro día más y tampoco asistió, estaba sola en el jardín, sabía que Oogami-kun me estaba buscando pero no quería ver a nadie, estaba muy preocupada, entonces me di cuenta que me hacía falta Chikane-chan, empezaron a salirme lágrimas, lagrimas incontrolables.

Ese mismo día en la noche, alrededor de las 8:00pm decidí a darme una vuelta por la mansión, aunque sabía que no habría nadie Entre a la mansión, ya no abrí la reja porque estaba destruida, había pedazos de fierro por todas partes, había un verdadero desastre, subí las escaleras y entre al interior, estaba completamente oscuro, las ventanas estaban rotas, seguí avanzando y llegue al cuarto de Chikane-chan.

_Esta todo igual que a la última vez que sucedió eso- dije con mi voz algo entre cortada por la tristeza que me causaba, me acosté en la cama de Chikane-chan, justo en el lugar donde Chikane-chan acostumbraba dormir, comencé a tocar su almohada, incluso aún tenía su aroma en ella y poco a poco me quede dormida.

*Himeko se quedó dormida, tenía una cara de tristeza, parecía una niña infantil que le habían quitado a su oso más preciado. Pasó una hora y ya eran las 9:00pm, Himeko aún seguía durmiendo, en ese mismo lapso de tiempo la cortina de la ventana de esa misma habitación comenzó a moverse por el viento, de pronto en el suelo se ve una sombra, esa sombra era de Chikane observando a Himeko como dormía*

CHIKANE:  
Me senté en una esquina de la cama donde Himeko dormía, me le quede observando su hermoso rostro, sus piernas cruzadas me sonrojaban, pero no podía olvidar lo que le había hecho, por esa misma razón decidí nunca volver a verla, iba a velar por ella en secreto, pero sabía que la batalla entre Orochi y Ame no Murakumo estaba cerca, y sabia el destino que nos esperaba a las dos.

HIMEKO:  
Estaba muy cómoda durmiendo pero sentí que alguien me observaba mientras dormía, sin moverme y hacer ruido abrí mi ojo derecho y me sorprendí al ver a Chikane-chan de perfil sentada en la cama. Entonces me moví y le dije…  
_Donde haz estado… - le dije algo preocupada, de inmediato se levantó como si estuviese asustada y se volteo y se dirigió a la ventana…  
_espera Chikane-chan, espera… - le dije alzando un poco la voz, ella no respondió absolutamente nada, solo se detuvo sin mirar atrás, donde yo estaba. Me levanté, me acerque a ella y la abrasé por la espalda, pude sentir su calidad cintura perfectamente moldeada, llevaba puesto su traje ceremonial de sacerdotisa.

CHIKANE:  
Himeko me abrasó, sentía que mi corazón iba a explotar, no entendía porque se mostraba tan cariñosa después de lo sucedido.

_voltéate y mírame Chikane-chan– me dijo con su vocecita que tanto amaba, pero me sentía muy nerviosa, solo obedecí y voltee, no la miré a los ojos por vergüenza, mi mirada estaba fija en el suelo.  
_Mírame – insistió Himeko… la miré a los ojos.  
_Lo ves?, lo notas?, - me dijo, no sabía a qué se refería, por lo tanto no respondí nada, solo la miraba. Después de haberme hecho esas preguntas puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, estaba muy nerviosa, nunca había visto a Himeko así, no actuaba como siempre…  
_quiero la verdad – me dijo en voz baja y me besó con una ternura que amaba de ella, pero a la vez estaba confundida, se supone que debería odiarme para que me matara en la pelea contra el Orochi, despegó sus labios de los míos y quede completamente sonrojada.  
_ Que dices de esto Chikane-chan? – me dijo mirándome fijamente a mis ojos.  
_Por qué … - esas palabras son las únicas que pudieron salir de mi boca  
_Después de tu ausencia tuve tiempo de reflexionar sobre mis sentimientos revueltos, recordé que siempre que estabas conmigo estaba realmente feliz y sin ninguna preocupación por que tu ahí estabas conmigo, estos 4 días que no asististe al colegio me di cuenta que aun estando rodeada de los demás e incluso de Oogami-kun no sentía nada en especial, sino tristeza porque tu no estabas a mi lado como antes – me respondió con ojos llorosos, no aguantaba verla así…  
_Entonces Chikane-chan yo TE AMO, no como una amiga sino como a una chica, y sé que tú me amas de la misma manera, por eso te comportabas así, por eso me hiciste eso… - me dijo aun con lágrimas en los ojos mientras aún me abrazaba de mi cintura.  
_Si Himeko yo te amé desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos y te sigo amando – le respondí…  
_Te suplico que me perdones por lo que te hice, no era mi intención, solo que estaba desesperada – no pude terminar la oración porque comenzaron a salirme lagrimas a mí también, me daba pena llorar frente a Himeko así que tome su brazos para quitármelos y voltearme y limpiar mis lágrimas  
_Chikane-chan no llores – me dijo con la voz entre cortada  
_Pero por qué no me lo dijiste antes, te hice sufrir verdad? Con lo de Oogami-kun… estaba confundida, esos sentimientos que pensé que eran hacia el eran hacia ti pero no me daba cuenta– de pronto me abrasó de nuevo por la espalda. _ y olvidemos lo que ocurrió la noche pasada, no tengo que perdonarte nada, tu perdóname a mi…  
_Himeko… - dije limpiando mis lágrimas  
_si perdóname por haberte echo sufrir..

*Entonces Chikane volteo hacia Himeko y puso su mano en el rostro angelical de Himeko y le robo un beso muy a su estilo, mientras sus brazos rodeaban su cintura fuertemente*

HIMEKO:  
Cuando Chikane-chan me estaba besando sentí felicidad, ahora si estaba segura de mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella, con mis brazos nuevamente abrasé su cuello, con mi mano acariciaba su hermoso pelo largo y suave, mientras disfrutaba de la ternura en que ella me besaba, sentía que lo hacía con amor, al sentir sus labios me estremecía, no podía creerlo, no podía creer que estaba con la persona que tanto deseaba. Al estar cerca de ella, cuando me besaba con una ternura inigualable, la chica bella y talentosa me trataba con el amor que siempre había soñado desde niña, acariciaba mis labios con los suyos, los rosaba y besaba, era distinta a la de aquella noche, esa Chikane-chan me daba miedo, sentía que no era ella misma, pero sabía que tenía culpa después de todo, si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta desde antes….


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: CONTRA EL OROCHI

*En el capítulo anterior, Himeko se dio cuenta realmente de lo que sentía por Chikane; después de unos días de ausencia de Chikane, Himeko se vuelve a encontrar cara a cara con su amor y le confiesa sus sentimientos*

HIMEKO:  
Termino de besarme, y pude observar que Chikane estaba sonrojada al igual que yo, nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Chikane-chan quito sus brazos de mi cintura, supongo que tenía vergüenza y yo quite mis brazos de su cuello; había silencio. Un silencio incomodo que decidí romperlo.

_Chikane-chan no quiero que te vayas de nuevo- le dije, realmente no quería dejarla ir  
_Himeko - me respondió algo nerviosa, tome su mano y la lleve a su cama  
_Por qué Himeko, yo te hice daño, se supone que deberías de odiarme después de eso- me respondió mi amor desviando la mirada hacia el suelo, pude ver reflejado la tristeza en sus ojos.  
_Olvídalo Chikane-chan- le dije sentándome a un lado de ella en la cama  
_Himeko me he unido al Orochi-me respondió  
_Pero que dices Chikane-chan?-le pregunte muy sorprendida por lo que me dijo  
_Himeko cierra tu ojos y acepta mi verdad-me respondió, puso sus dedos en mi marca de sol en mi pecho y pude ver claramente nuestras vidas pasadas, pude ver a Chikane-chan a lado mío, y también cuando Chikane-chan lanzo una flecha con su arco hacia mí, vi todo lo sucedido en el pasado.  
_Chikane-chan-  
_Ahora si me comprendes verdad Himeko?, me uní al Orochi para hacerte cosas terribles, para que me odiaras y puedas matarme sin problema, no puedo perdonarme lo que te hice en el pasado, este destino que odio, un destino donde jamás podre safarme, nunca seré feliz, quisiera tenerte para siempre Himeko, eres mi princesa real, Himeko yo sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido, pero por Ame no murakumo siempre estaremos separadas - me dijo con su carita triste y sus ojos llorosos, Chikane-chan había hecho todo eso por mi y no lo podía creer, ella realmente me amaba demasiado y yo que no me deba cuenta, me sentía algo culpable

_Chikane-chan no te pongas así, claro que te comprendo, yo te amo también y no quiero separarme de ti nunca, esto que siento por ti es algo que jamás sentiré por alguien que no seas tú, por eso en nuestras vidas pasadas siempre estamos juntas y estaremos juntas, aunque no nos reconozcamos siempre habrá un lazo entre nostras que nos unirá, siempre Chikane-chan- le dije abrasándola fuertemente _ Chikane-chan quédate a dormir conmigo, por favor-  
_Himeko… está bien-me respondió, de inmediato prepare la cama, tendí nuevas sabanas y cobertores, la noche era fresca y de Luna llena. Me quite mi ropa y quedé en ropa interior, pude observar claramente que Chikane-chan se sonrojo al verme, me dio un poco de risa al ver su reacción, pero no me importaba porque yo la amaba .

CHIKANE:  
Himeko estaba en ropa interior, se acercó a mí y me jaló de mi brazo para que fuese a la cama con ella, era muy tierna, no lo podía creer, mi sueño de tener a Himeko así conmigo se había hecho realidad  
_Himeko arigato te amo-le dije mientras yo también me quitaba el traje ceremonial de sacerdotisa, también quede en ropa interior, pero de inmediato fui a closet y tome de ahí dos pijamas, una para mí y para mi princesa Himeko  
_Ten Himeko, ponte esta pijama y yo me pongo la otra- le dije mirándola a los ojos  
_Si Chikane-chan- me respondió, pasaron unos minutos y nos acostamos, yo del lado izquierdo de la cama y ella del lado derecho, estaba mirando el techo y después mire la ventana y vi una luna llena muy brillante, quizás esa luna representaba mi estado de ánimo, era realmente feliz con Himeko, de pronto sentí unas cálidas manos en mi mejilla, era mi princesa quien me estaba acariciando mi rostro, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, se fue acercando poco a poco más a mí y puso su cabeza sobre mi pecho y su pierna izquierda entre mis piernas, mientras sus brazos rodearon mi cuello, estaba acostada ligeramente arriba de mi  
_buenas noches Himeko- le dije abrazándola fuertemente sin soltarla  
_Buenas noches Chikane-chan-y de pronto me dio un beso en mis labios y volvió a su posición anterior, ligeramente acostada sobre mí, estaba acorralada con su hermoso cuerpo.  
Pasaron varios días, asistía a clases con Himeko, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, reconstruyeron las partes destruidas de la mansión, las empleadas volvieron y mi padre aún estaba en Tokyo. Una noche con viento fuerte y de clima fresco, las ramas de los árboles se movían, Himeko y yo desde aquel entonces desde que nos confesamos nuestros sentimientos éramos oficialmente novias, pero nadie lo sabía, era un secreto, un secreto de amor.

*Mientras Chikane y Himeko estaban caminando por el pueblo un agüero negro con luz rosa alrededor se abrió en el cielo, de ahí se escuchaban risas demoniacas, era el Orochi, estaba realmente enfadado por culpa de Chikane, que se había unido a él pero no estaba obedeciendo sus órdenes*


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: Ame no Murakumo vs Orochi

Capitulo 8: "Ame no Murakumo vs Orochi"

* Nustras protagonistas Chikane y Himeko escuchaban en su interior a Ame no Murakumo, cuando de pronto apareció aquel robot blanco con dorado, que precisamente era Ame no Murakumo*

CHIKANE  
_Himeko estas lista? - le pregunté  
_Si Chikane-chan - me respondió muy decidida, entonces tomé su mano y nos trasladamos al interior de el Robot, nos colocamos en nuestras posiciones, ella adelante y yo atrás ligeramente mas arriba.  
_Himemiya, Kurusugawa tengan cuidado las dos, es su destino y hagan lo que tengan que hacer correctamente, por que ustedes son las sacerdotisas, de ustedes depende nuestro planeta en el presente y en el futuro - nos dijo kazuki-sansei  
_Así es Kazuki-san! daremos lo mejor - dije alzando un poco la voz..  
_Ah si... cuando se encuentren a Souma, diganle que cuando acabe todo esto, lo estré esperando y espero volver a ver a alguna de ustedes dos, suerte! - nos dijo kazuki muy esperanzado, pero eso que dijo de "Espero volver a ver a algunas de las dos" me puso un poco trsite, al final de todo esto seguirá el sacrificio de una de nosotras...  
_Adios Kazuki-sensei, Adios! - le grito Himeko desde el robot mientras nos alejabamos de el suelo, ibamos directo hacia el Orochi, para comenzar el enfrentamiento, aquel enfrentamiento que siempre hicimos y seguiremos haciendo, porque nosotros somos "Kannazuki No Miko" ...

*Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y las sacerdotisas llegaron al lugar indicado donde se encontraba el Orochi, desde el interior de su Robot, esperaban enfrentarse de una vez con los pilares del Orochi*

_Himeko...  
_Si Chikane-chan?  
_Hay que hacerlo, dar lo mejor Himeko  
_Si Chikane-chan, juntas lo haremos - me dijo con su voz tierna y pura, mientras la miraba se escuchó una voz detrás de nosotras, volteamos junto con el Robot y era Girochi el tercer pilar del Orochi...

_hahaha Nos volvemos a ver las caras sacerdotisas... Hola Hime-chan eres tan kawai Hime-chan, me pregunto si algun dia saldrás conmigo - decía mintras se acercaba a nosotras, el estaba parado en la mano de su robot, tenia sus cadenas en las manos, las que siempre acostumbraba sacar en los enfrentamientos, se acercó mas ...  
_Himeko no saldrá contigo estupido - le dije poniendole una cara de enfado, no quería seguir escuchandolo...  
_¿Estupido? ¿me llamaste estupido? sacerdotisa Lunar ¿acaso estas celosa? - me respondió  
_Callate! - le dije enfadadamente, en eso volteé a ver a Himeko y estaba sonrojada, porque realmente creia que yo estaba celosa, aunque realmente si estaba celosa pero no quería admitirlo porque me daba pena frente a ella O/O

_No me gustan las tetonas, ya te habia dicho sacerdotisa Lunar, asi que te voy a destruir - me dijo entre risas mientras se trasladaba al interior de su robot, ya era el comienzo de la batalla predestinada.  
_Chikane-chan no se pelear - me dijo asustada Himeko  
_No te preocupes Himeko, dejamelo a mí, tu solo ayudame con tu poder de sacerdotisa solar - le dije mirandola directo a los ojos.  
_esta bien Chikane-chan - me respondio mientras nuestras marcas de el Sol y la Luna comenzaron a brillar fuertemente

*Comenzó la acción, dos robots peleaban sin piedad, se golpeaban mutuamente, las sacerdotisas se esforzaban al maximo sin dejar atrás al tercer pilar, mientras peleaban y peleaban destruian a su paso el paisaje tenebroso y solitario, el cielo estaba oscuro y se sentia un ambiente tenso, los demas pílares observaban la pelea desde sus lugares correspondientes, entre ellos estaba Souma totalmente manipulado por el Orochi, tambien ahí estaba su hermano Tsubasa*

_ Es todo lo que tienen sacerdotisas - dijo Girochi mientras peleaba sin parar con nosotras, por aver dicho eso lo único que me provocó fue enfado, lo tomé de los brazos por la espalda, lo apreté, el muy tonto gritaba fuertemente, aun agarrando su brazos por la espalda puse mi rodilla en su espalda haciendolo gritar mas, le di una patada con toda la fuerza mia y de Himeko que fue directo al suelo, aproveché ese momento y junto con el robot saqué mi arco y una flecha, apunte hacia el y lo lanzé, finalmente lo destruí, se hizo piedra y desapareció

_Valla que si es un idiota, haha fue lo mejor, ese baka se lo merecía, ahora me encargo yo de destruirlas - dijo Korona, el cuarto pilar, aquella chica delirante idola pop, que fue traicionada por sus sueños.

*El cuarto pilar "Korona" se quito sus audifonos y llamó a su robot, de inmediato se traslado a su interior, de nuevo nuestras protagonistas siguieron peleando con ella y los demas pilares menos con Tsubasa y Souma que aun observaban cada pelea, Chikane y Himeko estaban agotadas, pero aun asi peleaban por el bien del mundo*

_HImeko estas bien? - le pregunté  
_Solo un poco cansada Chikane-chan pero estar contigo me hace ser mas fuerte - me dijo algo agitada  
_Himeko... resiste, esto no durará mucho. Te quiero Himeko - le dije apenada, mi corazón se aceleró al decirle eso, esas palabras no acostumbraba decirlas, ella era mi primer amor.  
_Tambien yo Chikane-chan, te quiero - me respondio con una leve sonrisa, al parecer notó mi nerviosismo. u/u 


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: "FIN A NUESTRO DESTINO"

En el capitulo anterior Chikane y Himeko junto con Ame no Murakuno peliaron con cada pilar del Orochi, dejando solo a Tsubasa y Oogami, Chikane y Himeko estaban muy cansadas de pelear, pero Chikane con su bella mirada y su pelo largo azulado y brillante, le dijo a su amada Himeko..

CHIKANE:  
_Himeko no te ezfuerces, yo lo haré por ti, pelearé contra Souma y su Hermano - le dije mirandola a los ojos, pero pude percatarme de que Himeko no queria que peleara con Souma, debido a que aun existia un sentimiento de amistad  
_Chikane-chan etto... es nuestro destino y por mas que quisiera cambiarlo... no puedo ni nadie puede, no quiero que se lastimen tu y Oogami-kun y tampoco su hermano, ya se que son pilares del Orochi pero... - en eso puse mi dedo indice en sus labios, no queria que siguiera, su hermoso rostro era de angustia y tristeza... me puse de rodillas ante ella y la abrasé fuertemnete colocando mis brazos al rededor de su cintura y espalda... ella correspondio mi abrazo...

"Oogami y Tsubasa manipulados por el Orochi llamaron a sus robots, se colocaron en sus posiciones frente a las sacerdotisas del sol y la luna, mientras Chikane y Himeko aun seguian abrazadas Ame no Murakumo las observaba"

HIMEKO:

_Adelante Chikane-chan, encargate onegai - le dije, yo no era capaz de pelear con un amigo de la infancia que aun lo sigue siendo. Chikane-chan se puso en posicion para controlar el robot, dio 2 pasos y salto muy alto, peleaba contra Oogami y Tsubasa a la vez, Nuestro robot no tenia ventaja, eran 2 contra uno...

"Sacerdotisas, ya no mas peleas, no mas oscuridad en el mundo humano, no mas tristeza ni llantos, su destino de sacerdotisas se a terminado" - se escucho aquella voz sabia, era Ame no Murakumo, solo lo podian escuchar Chikane y Himeko, por esa distracción que tuvo Chikane-chan al escuchar eso, fue golpeada por Tsubasa, de pronto una luz blanca empezo a rodear al robot Ame no Murakumo, Himeko y Chikane estaban muy desconcertadas pues no sabian lo que estaba ocurriendo ni a lo que se referia Ame no Murakumo al aver dicho esas palabras.

_Chikane-chan.. -corri a sus brazos aun dentro de Ame no Murakumo, pensaba que ya era el fin, nuestro fin de nosotras  
_Himeko... -me tomo entre sus brazos Chikane-chan  
"Tsubasa y Oogami Souma empezaron a gritar fuertemente, esa luz blanca brillante que desprendia el robot Ame no Murakumo les afectaba, Souma y Tsubasa asi como por arte de magia ya se habian liberado al Orochi, la luz lo habia alejado, Chikane y Himeko qjedaron sorprendidas por lo ocurrido"

CHIKANE:

_¿Que esta pasando? Ame no Murakumo responde! - dije alzando la voz, Himeko solo estaba algo sorprendida ...  
_Sacerdotisas aqui su destino termina para comenzar otro nuevo -dijo el dios  
_Quieres decir que ya es Hora de... de el sacrificio de una de nosotras? - dije algo trsite  
_No lo entiendes Sacerdotisa Lunar, ya no tendran que sacrificarse una de las dos, despojé al Orochi de estos dos pilares y ustedes se encargaron de los demas, desapareció por completo porque esta ya es la ultima época en que ustedes rencarnaron - el dios dijo

_No entiendo - dijo Himeko con su vocesita aguda  
_Ya el Orochi desapareció, ya esta sellado por mi luz brillante y ustedes no tendran que hacer ese sacrificio, como esta es la ultima rencarnación podrán vivir sus vidas normalmente, este es el precio que reciben ustedes las sacerdotisas por averme ayudado en tanto y diferentes epocas pasadas y por ultimo, les cosedere un deseo, solo una de las dos puede elegirlo, y a partir de eso viviran en el mundo humano - dijo el dios  
_Himeko escuchaste? - le dije con una sonrrisa en mi rostro, no podia creerlo...  
_si Chikane-chan estoy feliz - me dijo mi princesita  
_Himeko quiero que tu pidas ese deseo - le dije, aunque la verdad yo queria pedirle a Ame no Murakumo que estuviesemos juntas para siempre hasta la muerte.  
_Esta bien Chikane-chan - se inclinó y cerró sus hermosos ojos, estaba yo muy inquieta en saber ese deseo...


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10 (FINAL): "EL DESEO QUE MAS QUIERO" (primera parte)

CHIKANE:  
Se inclinó ante Ame no Murakumo, mi princesa, aquella de cabellos brillantes y radiantes como el mismo Sol, en ese momento me di cuenta que yo estaba perdidamente enamorada de ella y realmente feliz porque nuestro destino estaba en su fin, ya nunca más nos separarían a la fuerza, tenía muchos planes con Himeko que aún no se los contaba...  
_Himeko ... - dije en voz baja mirándola  
_Chikane-chan, te quiero - me respondió volteando ligeramente su cabeza para poder mirarme a los ojos, estaba ahí ella incada aun, cuando por fin se concentró, cerro de nuevo sus lindos ojos inocentes, juntó sus manos y dio un suspiro grande que lo pude percibir desde donde yo estaba.  
_Ya veo sacerdotisa solar... ¿ese es tu deseo más querido no es así? ¿Estas segura de lo que me estas pidiendo? - preguntó Ame no Murakumo mientras Himeko aún estaba con sus ojos cerrados y concentrada  
_Esta bien Sacerdotisa Solar, tu deseo será cumplido.. - dijo Ame no Murakumo, yo no logré escuchar a Himeko decirle su deseo, solo escuchaba al dios responderle, al parecer el dios podía escuchar sus pensamientos, pero yo... yo estaba realmente curiosa por saber cuál era ese deseo que había pedido Himeko.

"Chikane estaba observando la situación, de pronto el dios comenzó a brillar fuertemente, una luz blanca inmensa que parecía un gran flash. Pasaron 5 días desde aquel entonces..."

HIMEKO:

Era un día bastante agradable, estaba junto a Chikane-chan en su habitación, en la mansión Himemiya, junto con ella estábamos preparando unas maletas para irnos de vacaciones a unas cabañas en las montañas, queríamos estar solas como pareja, ya que en la mansión no se podía estar a gusto como nosotras queríamos.  
_Muy bien Himeko, le diré a Otoha y a mi padre que ya nos vamos en unos minutos más - dijo Chikane-chan tomándome del hombro  
_Esta bien Chikane-chan, te esperaré en el auto - le dije

"Chikane dio la orden a Otoha y se despidió de su padre"

CHIKANE:

_Otosan!  
_Dime hija, ¿pasa algo?  
_Ya me voy con mi amiga Himeko a las cabañas, no se preocupe por nosotras que estaremos en contacto con usted Otosan  
_Chikane, hija, pásenla bien en sus vacaciones, son unas chicas que merecen un descanso sin interrupciones, y que mejor que estar con tu amiga verdad Chikane?  
_ Am... ejem, si Padre  
_Por cierto... ¿Dónde está Himeko?  
_Está en el Auto esperándome, el chofer nos llevará  
_Ah ya veo, ni siquiera se despidió de mí, pero que jovencita...  
_Padre déjela, lo que pasa es que está muy emocionada, eso es todo  
_Bien Hija solo bromeaba, anda, que esperas, Himeko te está esperando  
_Ah.. Si otosan, cuídese mucho, estaremos en contacto - le dije mientras me daba la vuelta para dirigirme hacia la salida, entonces mi padre me dijo...  
_Chikane trátala bien, cuídala y protégela, sé que esas vacaciones serán inolvidables para ustedes dos - dijo mi padre, en ese momento me sorprendí por lo que había dicho, pensé que sabía nuestra relación amorosa que teníamos nosotras.  
_Eh? pero... - no pude terminar mi oración cuando me dio un pequeño empujón en la espalda para que fuera directo a donde Himeko estaba, supe que el ya sospechaba de nuestra relación, pero eso no me importó, solo quería ir con mi princesa...

"Chikane por fin subió al coche, el chofer arranco directo a las cabañas en las montañas, mientras Himeko y Chikane tomaban sus manos entrelazando sus dedos y observando el paisaje; después de 50 minutos llegaron a las cabañas, el chofer les abrió la puerta del coche y bajo el equipaje colocándolo dentro de la cabaña, después sin más que servirles a las señoritas el chofer se fue"

HIMEKO:

_Chikane-chan estoy muy feliz, tenemos 2 semanas de vacaciones en la cabaña nosotras solas - dije muy emocionada  
_Así es Himeko - me respondio Chikane-chan, después de 20 minutos de haber llegado a la cabaña nos pusimos cómodas en el sofá y nos pusimos a ver películas románticas, puse mi cabeza en su hombro y ella me abrazaba con su brazo izquierdo mi cintura, nos dábamos besos tiernos, me acariciaba mi pelo con mucha delicadeza, mientras yo con mi mano acariciaba su hermoso y atractivo rostro, nuestras miradas se cruzaban profundamente...  
_Himeko te amo - me dijo Chikane-chan algo sonrojada  
_Yo también te amo Chikane-chan, quiero que estés conmigo siempre- le dije  
_ Himeko... ¿te puedo preguntar algo?  
_si dime...  
_Desde aquel día que nuestro destino como sacerdotisas terminó y Ame no Murakumo dijo que nos concedería un deseo me he estado preguntando acerca de eso, tengo curiosidad Himeko...- me dijo  
_Por ahora no te lo puedo decir Chikane-chan, pero pronto lo sabrás, es algo muy hermoso que ni tu misma te lo imaginas-  
_Esta bien Himeko, esperaré el momento adecuado para saberlo... - me dijo mientras su rostro se acercaba al mío, me besaba tiernamente, me recostó en el sofá mientras me seguía besando, ya tenía ganas de estar así con ella, la amaba con todo mi ser.

Pasó la tarde y nos acostamos en la cama, era muy tentador dormir a su lado como si fuese su mujer , así que tenía que aprovechar ese momento con ella, le acariciaba su rostro en la oscuridad de la habitación, le daba besitos a cada rato y ella a mí, estábamos tan excitadas que le pedí que me hiciera el amor  
_Chikane-chan te amo, hazme el amor, te lo pido - le dije muy excitada, no aguantaba más  
_Himeko también te amo - me dijo mientras se colocaba arriba de mí, pude sentir que se estaba quitando la blusa y el shorts con el que dormía, después me arranco la ropa dejándome en ropa íntima, me dejo sin nada puesto, también Chikane-chan estaba completamente desnuda, la podía sentir, podía sentir su espalda con mis manos  
_Ah... Himeko... ah... Himeko…- gemia Chikane-chan mientras me hacia el amor...

CHIKANE:  
Chikane-chan... Chikane-chan... Ah... aaah... Chikane… Ah aaah- gemia Himeko, le besaba el cuello y acariciaba su parte femenina con delicadeza, ella me tenía acorralada con sus brazos sobre mi cuello y espalda, me sentía tan feliz de tener a Himeko como mi novia, era la chica más afortunada de todo el planeta...

_Himeko puedo? - le pregunte  
_Si amor, yo soy tu chica Chikane-chan, no lo olvides - me respondió mi princesita muy excitada, baje con mi boca por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su feminidad, comencé a lamer y con mis manos jugaba y acariciaba sus hermosos pechos blancos y perfectamente redondos, de pronto salió la esencia de mi Himeko, aquel liquido blanquecino tan tibio, lo probé, su sabor era delicioso, después introduci mis dedos en su entrada, los metía y los sacaba constantemente, sus gemidos hacían eco con los míos, era placer lo que sentíamos y felicidad también, al hacer esto con quien más amaba me hacía feliz.

Junté mi feminidad con la suya, me acosté arriba de ella y la besaba apasionadamente, ella me acorralaba por completo, ponía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y espalda, sus piernas me apretaban la cintura y cadera, estábamos fuertemente entrelazadas...


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 10 ( 2°parte FINAL): "EL DESEO QUE MAS QUIERO"

CHIKANE:  
Junté mi feminidad con la suya, me acosté arriba de ella y la besaba apasionadamente, ella me acorralaba por completo, ponía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y espalda, sus piernas me apretaban la cintura y cadera, estábamos fuertemente entrelazadas...  
_¿Himeko estas bien? si quieres podemos parar ya, no quiero forzarte...  
_Chikane-chan daisuki... - me respondio y me dio un beso en la boca, abrazándome el cuello fuertemente. Pasó 15 minutos y terminamos de hacer el amor mi princesa y yo, quedamos perdidamente dormidas, envueltas en sueños profundos...

"Al día siguiente, a las 9:00 am..."

_Uh? ... Ame no Murakumo arigato - logre escuchar esas palabras de Himeko a lado mío, aun estábamos acostadas en la cama y yo ya estaba a punto de despertar completamente  
_Himeko... Ohayo! - le dije mientras la miraba a los ojos desde mi almohada, me acerque un poco a ella y coloque mi brazo en su cintura para sentirla y abrazarla.  
_Ohayo! Chikane-chan - me respondió mientras acariciaba mi cabello  
_ ¿Por qué agradeciste a Ame no Murakumo? - le pregunté  
_Ah... Chikane-chan me escuchaste... - me dijo con algo de nerviosismo  
_ ¿Me dirás ese deseo?  
_Gomen Chikane-chan aun no, es una sorpresa  
_Himeko...

"Pasaron días y Chikane y Himeko la pasaban de maravilla, miraban Películas románticas, hacían el desayuno, comida y cena juntas, se bañaban juntas y tenían sus ratos como pareja. Realmente sus rostros eran de Felicidad"

Himeko:

Me encontraba en un estado de animo de felicidad porque estaba con la persona que más amaba, Chikane-chan me cuidaba como a nadie...  
_Chikane-chan solo nos queda 1 día más aquí, ¿Cuándo nos vendrán a recoger?  
_Mañana en la noche Himeko, regresamos a la mansión de nuevo. Am... Himeko ¿sabes? ya no quiero que regreses a los dormitorios con Makoto-san, quiero que te quedes a vivir en la mansión conmigo - me dijo  
_¿Estas celosa de Mako-chan?-  
_Eh? No, como crees Himeko... - dijo algo sonrojada y penosa  
_Chikane-chan eres muy linda cuando te sonrojas-  
_Ah? Himeko no digas eso que me siento incomoda... - me dijo, pero no la deje terminar su oración porque le di un beso en sus labios. Después paso el tiempo, ya habíamos regresado a la mansión Himemiya, de nuevo eran menos los ratos que Chikane-chan y yo compartíamos como pareja, solo a veces en las noches ella se pasaba a mi habitación por las noches o viceversa, hasta que Chikane-chan y yo decidimos revelar nuestra relación al señor Himemiya, lo recuerdo muy bien, era un atardecer muy lindo, Chikane-chan se armó de valor.

_Padre tengo que hablar con usted - le dijo mirándolo a los ojos mientras tomaba mi mano, decía que si la tomaba de la mano se sentiría más tranquila y segura  
_Chikane, ¿de qué me quieres hablar? ¿Es algo serio?  
_ Así es padre, Himeko y yo tenemos que decirle a usted lo que está pasando  
_A ver díganme...  
_Yo amo a Himeko como a una chica, estoy enamorada de ella perdidamente padre, y pienso que con o sin su apoyo yo estaré con ella - le dijo mientras apretaba mi mano..  
_Chikane... - dijo con asombro su padre  
_Señor yo amo a su hija, me hace feliz, y disfruto ser su chica porque estoy enamorada de ella señor, amo a Chikane-chan...-  
_Chikane, Himeko... ¿ustedes son pareja?-  
_Si - respondimos las dos al mismo tiempo  
_Chikane eres mi hija y te quiero, ese valor que tienes al decirme lo de tu relación lo admiro, las admiro a las dos, ahora comprendo muchas cosas, no me equivoque en nada al educarte, eres una buena hija y con valores buenos. Himeko a ti te aprecio mucho, te he llegado a querer como a mi hija también, eres una linda jovencita.  
_Padre entonces eso quiere decir que...  
_Si, si se aman por mi está bien, yo solo quiero su felicidad  
_Arigato señor Himemiya - le dije haciéndole una pequeña reverencia.

Desde ese momento, en que Chikane-chan y yo confesamos nuestra relación a su padre estamos más tranquilas al tener su apoyo, pasaron los días y comencé a sentirme mal, ya había pasado un mes y medio desde que nos fuimos de vacaciones a la cabaña en las montañas, tenía mareos, antojos, y nauseas... el deseo se cumplió.

* * *

Bueno que les a parecido la historia? acepto cualquier tipo de comentarios n.n

Tambien pienso hacer una continuacion (un poco mas larga) por si les interesa, porque admito que esta historia la hice un poco corta y es que no quise meter mucho relleno por asi decirlo XD pero la continuacion ya la estoy haciendo y la subire cuando tenga por lo menos tres capitulos de esta n.n

Ya solo me queda agradecer a ti lector por tomarte tu tiempo de leer esta historia MUCHAS GRACIAS! :3 y si no es mucho pedir deja tu comentario y porque no tambien sigueme si gustas n.n y tambien espera muchas mas historias y one shots de mi parte, claro de diferentes animes no solo de KnM (aunque de ellas tengo muchas XD) bueno agradesco tu tiempo, te deseo lo mejor, te mando un fuerte abrazo psicologico y cuidate n.n


End file.
